Back to love
by Maluheca
Summary: No hay nadie a quien se le da mal amar. y Jacob y Leah no son una excepción. Tras varios ataques los cullen y la manada deberán unirse para descubrir que peligros les acechan. Mientras tanto, Back to love.
1. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes de esta historia son de meyer, el resto mio.**

Jacob

La última vez que recordaba haber visto a Bella fue cuando me hirieron las sanguijuelas de la pelirroja. Hacía ya como un mes, aunque realmente no estoy del todo seguro, en forma de lobo el tiempo era muy relativo, a veces creía que habían pasado minutos y había perdido la tarde y viceversa, pero de costumbre todo pasaba muy lento, demasiado.

La última persona con la que había tenido contacto como humano había sido con Leah. Maldita sea, y lo peor era que había tenido razón en todo, li de Bella había sido una batalla perdido desde el principio, aunque nadie podrá reprocharme que no luche por ella. Ahora va a casarse.

Y lo último que leí fue la invitación de su boda.

,...

Hacia como cuatro días que había vuelto a casa, a La Push. Todo seguía igual de siempre, y todos se mostraron muy comprensivos con mí, bueno, "huida", y desde que había vuelto todo se había desarrollado con fluidez, Paul seguía viniendo a casa a devorar toda mi despensa- he de reconocer que en alguna ocasión le ayudé- pero cuando aparecía Rachel, involuntariamente, yo desaparecía, no me apetecía quedarme y ver como creaban esa aura de color de rosa. Volví a ir a casa de Emily a comer con toda la manada, e intente distraerme todo lo posible sobre todo para no caer en la tentación de sumirme en mis recuerdos.

Recuerdos estúpidos, hubiese opinado cierta licántropa la cual estaba muy callada, cosa que agradaba a muchos.

Lo cierto es que no habíamos mediado palabra desde nuestra última conversación- que no acabó muy bien-. No me gustaba acordarme de todas las verdades envenenadas que me escupió. De igual manera en cualquier momento saldrá mi yo caballeroso e iré a pedirle disculpas, disculpas que ella rechazara con su hiriente sarcasmo con frases tipo, "mira quien viene con el rabo entre las piernas, literalmente", o "es más difícil que con la amante de sanguijuelas eh?", insoportable.

Aparte de Leah, toda la manada se alegraba de mi vuelta.

Aun me acuerdo cuando llegue a casa de noche todo empapado por la fuerte lluvia, y aun asi toque a la puerta.

Jake?- dijo mi padre nada más abrir, con la sorpresa y la alegría dibujadas en el rostro.

Hola papa- mi voz no sonó muy alta, en todo el rato siguió impregnada de cariño y mi cabeza gacha, tipo cachorro abandonado.

Hijo mío- dijo mientras me agachaba para abrazarle- Rachel! Es Jacob, ha vuelto.

Mi hermana se asomó rápidamente al pasillo y después de gritar un "Jake" vino corriendo a abrazarme.

Después del reencuentro y responder varias de sus preguntas sobre mi estado me diagnosticaron que estaba muerto de hambre, y , me sirvieron una suculenta cena, en la cual fui respondiendo poco a poco a su interrogatorio.

Mi padre fue el primero en irse a dormir, y se vio algo reacio, supongo que querría hablarme un poco más, pero mi hermana consiguió mandarle a la cama. Entonces Rach y yo nos quedamos solos en el sofá.

- Jake- me llamo y espero a que me girase a mirarla- Jake, estas bien?

-...- no quería mentirle a mi hermana- sí.

Le Sonó tan poco convincente como a mí?

Jake- me parece que si- no hace falta que a mí me mientas, por dios soy tu hermana- mientras se acercó a mí y me cogió del brazo.

Suspire exhausto.

-Rachel, no estoy para ponerme a hacer una fiesta- intente sonreírle a modo de broma, me pareció que funcionó- pero no estoy como para volver a irme.

- entonces?- vi algo en sus ojos, esperanza?

- hare lo que pueda por seguir y mirar adelante- y nada era mentira- pero no prometo nada, vale?

- Jake - bramo, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente por los hombros.

Y esa misma noche me decidí a intentar con todas mis fuerzas lo que le había prometido a Rachel. Por ella, por Billy, y por mí.


	2. Capitulo 2 Primera parte

Serian como las tres de la madrugada.

El bosque estaba sumido en la oscuridad ya que aquella noche, la luna estaba oculta tras espesas nubes. Para cualquier humano, todo el entorno estaría sumido en el silencio, cuando realmente dos especies sobrenaturales se dirigían a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia un pequeño claro. Y claro, para ellos las tinieblas que cubrían el bosque, eran para excepto uno, inexistentes.

Para los que le conocían, Jacob, mientras corría transformado en un lobo de pelaje rojizo, debería haber estado pensando en Bella, y si la vería acompañando a los cullen, conociéndola como la conocía seguro que sí, pero lo cierto es, que todos sus hermanos quedaron, de manera discreta y silenciosa, gratamente sorprendidos cuando descubrieron a Jacob, planeando y perfeccionando varias estrategias, e incluso meditando quien podría haber asesinado a aquellos excursionistas en la orilla del rio. Justo en la frontera entre los dos territorios, y eso les había dolido a ambos bandos.

_Justo en nuestras narices_, pensó para todos Quil.

_No éramos suficientes haciendo guardia, llegamos muy tarde, _replico Jared.

_Eso es porque nadie lo esperaba, desde la batalla contra la pelirroja todo estaba muy tranquilo, _cuando hablo Seth se sintió completamente integrado en la conversación, ya que todos, incluso Sam, habían descrito como certero la opinión del pequeño Seth.

Sam asintió, _después de esto no creo que nos vuelvan a pillar desprevenidos, sentencio._

Todos los lobos estuvieron más que de acuerdo con su alfa.

Leah, que los había escuchado atentamente, fue, de forma silenciosa, de mente en mente cerciorándose de que las palabras de su líder habían incido en todos. Ella solo pudo pensar, de manera fría, lo que había afectado la situación a su virilidad. Rio discretamente con malicia, y aunque su intención había sido guardar ese pensamiento para ella, lo cierto es que recibió varias miradas de desprecio, a las cuales respondió con indiferencia.

Se oyó una fuerte carcajada, no venia del exterior sino de la mente de Jacob. No había sido ajeno a esta silencio intervención, y le había encontrado un punto cómico. Los demás lo miraron con perplejidad, hasta que Sam se unió a sus risas, y después Seth y los demás. La loba los miro con una mueca en la cara y si hubiese sido humana, no se hubiese reído, pero si sonreído. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no oían a Jake reír de forma tan sincera y natural.

El momento manada, como lo había denominado la única mujer del grupo, acabo cuando escucharon la cercanía del clan Cullen.

Carlisle se puso al frente y al momento apareció Edward acompañado de Bella, aun humana. Esta última se quedó atrás junto a Alice y Jasper, y su prometido se puso a la altura de Carlisle para interpretar a la manada.

-Bienvenidos – dijo Carlisle- No me demorare más, como sabréis hace menos de dos días se descubrieron tres víctimas, yo mismo les realice la autopsia cuando me las trajeron las autoridades y como ya sospechábamos todos los presentes fue un ataque de los de nuestra especie.

_Se descubrió el pastel, _pensó involuntariamente Embry. Leah rodo los ojos.

_Conque tres víctimas, pensaba que habían sido menos, _expreso Jacob, y esta vez para todos.

_Cuantas sanguijuelas lo hicieron? , _fue una pregunta formulada por Paul en voz alta para la familia vampírica. Sam miro al lector de mentes en pos de que respondieran esa duda.

-No sabemos cuántos eran exactamente los que atacaron- respondió el mismo Edward.

- Sospechamos que no más de tres, tal vez cuatro- el doctor acabo por resolver la duda.

- Igualmente esos idiotas no sabían en que territorio se encontraban- intervino Emmet, se descubría en sus ojos que no le disgustaba una pequeña lucha- si nos cruzásemos con ellos quedarían advertidos.

Esta vez fue Rosalie la que rodo los ojos, y Esme miro a su hijo con cariño y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No deben de ser de por aquí, y hubiésemos pensamos en un principio que podrían estar de paso- Siguió Jasper.

_Pero, _Leah se anticipó de manera acertada a ellos. Edward asintió.

-En los bosques que unen Port Ángeles a Forks ha ocurrido algo muy similar, por ello hemos descartado esa posibilidad, además estamos preocupados por si lo relacionasen con lo que ocurrió la última vez y los vulturis hagan otra aparición.

La situación no era muy caótica, pero por supuesto no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

_Entonces? Ahora qué? _Eran las preguntas que flotaban en los pensamientos de los licántropos.

Intentaremos averiguar algo sobre el asunto- dijo Carlisle intentando calmar la agitación.

Y encontrar a los responsables- Emmet sonrió junto con sus palabras.

Os mantendremos al tanto de las novedades- Carlisle, con sus palabras, y tal vez ayuda de Jasper, consiguió devolver la calma y satisfaces a todos los presentes.


	3. Capitulo 2 Segunda parte

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la trama mía.**

La reunión acabo poco después.

Acordaron que los Cullen mantendrían informada a la manada.

_Si queréis yo puedo hacer de intermediario,_ dijo Seth con voz inocente.

_Ni hablar chaval, ya tienes bastante con la relación que tenéis ahora, _le repuso, casi gruñendo, Leah rápidamente.

_Muy bien, entonces hay algún otro voluntario?, _Seth no es lo que se dice malvado pero esta era una de esas preguntas que, en forma humana, haces con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada. Leah gruño por lo bajo a sabiendas de la intención de su hermano.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Mientras todos se preguntaban si debían pedir a Jacob que hiciese el papel al que Seth aspiraba, o por el contrario, esperar a que él se ofreciese.

Cualquier de las dos situaciones no llegaron a producirse jamás, y Sam, cansado de aquella estupidez dejo que Seth se encargase de ello, pero que dos lobos le esperarían en la frontera, y así quedaron todos satisfechos y retomaron el camino a La Push.

Durante la vuelta, hubo un momento en el que Jacob aminoro su velocidad.

_Por qué creíais que iba a ofrecerme yo? _No estaba enfadado y nadie había decidido quién y cómo responderían.

_Enserio? Dios Jacob podría decir que no lo esperaba e incluso seria verdad, _todos estaban algo cansados y la loba no era una excepción, por lo que intento no sonar muy sarcástica y, evidentemente, sin logro alguno.

_Como aun es humana, quien sabe podrías haber guardado alguna esperanza… _la contestación de Quil a la pregunta de su hermano les había sonado a todos más apropiada que la de Leah, aunque ciertamente las dos decían lo mismo.

Jacob lo medito durante un momento. Lejos de ser ofendido, y acordándose de su comportamiento respecto a ese tema durante los últimos meses no era de extrañar que lo hubiesen imaginado.

_Sentimos que te hayas dado cuenta hermano._

_No lo sintáis, yo hubiese pensado igual, _Jacob sonrió mentalmente para todos_, Gracias por intentar ocultarlo._

_Un placer_, todos rieron, bueno, casi todos.

_Enternecedor, _dijo con desprecio la loba.

Paul iba a contestar a la arpía amargamente, pero Sam con una orden silenciosa se lo prohibió. Eso, enfureció a la loba, pero no tanto como cuando escucho una pequeña risa proveniente de la mente de Jacob.

_No reirás tanto cuando se casen, _el problema no era la pelea en la desembocara esta primera frase, sino que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Uno,

_Yo podría decir lo mismo, _Dos, _ no Leah?_ Tres.

Los gruñidos se oían por todo el bosque.

_Vamos chicos, dejar de pelear._

_Seth no te acerques, _le gruño su hermana, en lo cual su oponente estaba de acuerdo.

_Basta! Dejar de pelear!, _Cuando Sam utilizo su voz de alfa, al momento ambos dejaron de pelear, _vosotros dos acompañareis en dos días a Seth a la frontera, a ver si así aprendéis a soportaros. _Dicho esto y sin dejar que replicasen, Sam salió de fase, y con él, poco a poco se fueron todos a descansar. Por supuesto que Jacob y Leah protestaron pero no había nadie para escucharlos.

_Estupendo, _fue el primer pensamiento, cargado como siempre de sarcasmo, de la loba cuando emprendió con gran velocidad el camino a casa.

Jacob por el contrario se lo guardo para cuando estuviese solo y Seth, quien había esperado a Leah, estaba de lo más feliz por que fuesen su mejor amigo y su hermana quien lo acompañase.

_Sam dijo una vez, no habrá una segunda Seth, _Jacob apoyo la teoría de Leah.

_Solo si se comportan sino tendrán que escoltarme más días, _Seth se carcajeo y después salió de fase.

…..

En un pequeño bosque a las afueras no muy lejanas de Forks, podía verse como una mujer de belleza sobrehumana y cabellos rubios, acunaba un bebe.

_Hola, la verdad soy nueva publicando lo que escribo, llevaba mucho tiempo leyendo fics de esta pareja, que me encanta, y hace un par de días me decidí a publicar yo misma una historia, para deleitaros con mis palabras y en cierto modo agradecer a las que un día escribieron para mi. _

_Te haya gustado o no, espero que si, gracias por haberlo leído. _

_Por cierto, os gusta? os disgusta? que os parece? y algo que me desde que escribo me preocupa, que os parecen los diálogos? Bien? mal? pocos? demasiados? Vuestra opinión me ayudaría mucho._

_No tardare en subir, hasta el siguiente capitulo._

_Maluheca ^.^_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de meyer. La trama si.**

**Jacob**

No podía dormir.

Hacia una hora que había salido de fase después de la reunión, y no podía dejar la mente en blanco. Cuando parecía lo suficiente cansado como para olvidarme otra idea me llegaba a la mente y me desvelaba, así que decidí levantarme y salir al porche a que me diese la brisa fría propia de las noches sin luna en la reserva.

Me senté en el escalón e hice algo que no había hecho en semanas. Pensar.

Había sido muy difícil ignorar la presencia de Bella, y todavía más no pensar en ella, pero no quería que los demás sufriesen más por mi causa. Había notado cuanto se alegraban cuando veían una chispa del recuerdo del antiguo Jacob en mi rostro, y no negare que eso me gustaba. Eso era, ya les había preocupado bastante durante un mes.

Sam había sido muy comprensivo, aun cuando en realidad me merezco una bronca del quince, Paul, ahora casi siempre andaba por casa, no le importaba compartir el sofá y Jared, cuando venía con nosotros, no tardaba en incluirme en la conversación. Quil y Embry no me dejaban nunca solo, y si tenían una guardia, llamaban a Seth para que se quedase conmigo, y este lo hacía encantado. Si hubiese sido de otra forma estoy del todo seguro que me hubiese pasado estos cinco días pensando en Bella.

Levante la cabeza y mire hacia el cielo para descubrir que las nubes habían dejado que la luna se asomase a dar luz esa noche tan oscura. _Esta madrugada se parece mucho a cuando me fui, _pensé, era cierto, por lo que no pude evitar acordarme. Intente pensar en otra cosa.

_Buenas noches Jake. _Era lo último que había oído hoy, me lo dijo Seth antes de salir de fase para volver a casa con su hermana. Leah.

Dios, era la mujer más difícil que conocía. Pero no podía dejar de empatizar con ella, ahora la entendía mejor que nadie. Entendía el sufrimiento y el dolor que se siente cuando alguien a quien amas, simplemente, prefiere a otro, yo tenía la "suerte" de que ese otro era mi enemigo, pero ella? Su amado prefería a su prima, a alguien a quien quería y confiaba. Yo tambn estaría amargado en su lugar.

No. Eso no era cierto. Yo no podría volverme de esa forma, o si? ¿O acaso Leah antes no era una chica alegre a quien era tan fácil querer? En cualquier caso, yo no iba a ponerme contra el mundo, y tampoco iba a criticar el modo en que Leah se refugiaba de su dolor, al menos ella no había huido…

Deje de pensar un momento y me levante de mi sitio para empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la reserva siempre con cuidado de no dirigirme a lugares non gratos, como la frontera…

¡Rayos! Al día siguiente tendría que acompañar a Seth hasta allí, lo que me preocupaba no era si iba a deprimirme allí o no acordarme de distraerme, sino que, por la cuenta que nos traemos, y por qué no sería la primera vez, temía que Leah se encargase personalmente de recordarme el por qué ahora no me acerco al rio.

Decidí en ese momento ir hacia la playa y así, que el sonido de las olas llenase mi cabeza y la vaciara de aquello que me atormentaba.

**Leah**

Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

Realmente no había razón para ello porque antes de acostarme no había tenido lo que se dice una experiencia tranquila. Me desperté muy temprano, tanto que en mi casa aún no se había levantado nadie, y no preveía movimiento hasta un par de horas más tarde. Baje a la cocina y cogí unas galletas, y mientras me las comía mire muy entretenida hacia la ventana observando que ya estaba amaneciendo. Minutos después me vi a mi misma saliendo por la puerta principal con mis pantalones cortos y mi camisa verde oscura de media manga. No me hizo falta pensar mucho para saber que mi destino era firth beach. De camino, el cielo se fue clareando aunque si hubiese sido media noche tampoco habría perdido detalle de lo que me rodeaba.

Me encanta la playa. Si, a la arpía de Leah Clearwater le gusta algo. Puse los ojos en blanco hacia mi propio comentario, lo que dibujo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en mis labios, estaba de buen humor. Buen humor que echaría a perder en cuanto me cruzara con algunos de los inútiles de la manada, panda de hombres con su virilidad tan frágil en chicos de casi dos metros. A la próxima dejaría de considerarme la única mujer del grupo.

No tardé mucho en llegar a la playa y en cuanto la brisa empezó a mecerme y hundí los pies en la arena fría, deje de ser la arpía para ser solo yo.

De vez en cuando, pero tampoco muy a menudo, me gustaba dejar a un lado las leyendas y librarme de mi escudo para pasear tranquila. Cada vez que lo hacía, volver a protegerme con mi barrera se me hacía más difícil, y aun sabiéndolo no pude evitarlo.

La verdad, no me apetecía pensar en Sam, ni en Emily ni en nadie, ni tampoco en la pelea con Jacob o la consecuencia que me había traído. Simplemente, el mar, las olas, la paz.

Cuando ya llevaba un rato caminando percibí un olor que me era muy familiar. Estaba satisfecha con lo que llevaba de mañana por lo que fuera quien fuese, podría molestarme. En realidad no, correría grave peligro, es una forma de hablar. Con ello en mi mente, seguí el olor, y a lo que me condujo, simplemente no alborotó mi paz.

_Hasta el próximo capitulo, Buenas noches ^.^ Maluheca_


End file.
